DE 102004049650 B3 or DE 102004049647 B3 describe possible ways of encouraging children who are in the drum to move, and then being able to recognise their movement. In order to encourage the child to move, in these cases, however, water is used. This brings on one hand the problem of whether the water fed in is sufficient to encourage the child to move, and on the other hand the problem that the child might choke on the water and suffocate or drown therein. In addition, feeding in water is an impediment for programs in which laundry should not be thoroughly dampened, such as for example when spinning, pumping liquid out of the drum, or freshening-up with hot air or hot steam, since the water provides poorer starting conditions for these programs. If for example dry textiles are to be freshened up by means of hot air, it is disadvantageous if they are thoroughly wetted beforehand. Furthermore, the methods described in the above-mentioned documents cannot be used with dryers.